


Need you

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: After sex snuggles, F/M, Fluff and Mush, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loving snuggles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Just a small moment of love between Nick and Tikka. Nick has some self esteem issues but Tikka is more than happy to show him that he still beautiful to her.





	Need you

“What a mess…”  I chuckled as I buried my face into the Hollow of Tikka’s neck, making her giggle as the vibrations tickled her throat.

 

Clothes, pillows, and blankets were strewn about our master bedroom, the air was ripe with the smell of sex and pheromones. And peppermint of course as Tikka sucked and chewed on her favorite treat, peppermint candy canes.

 

She loved them so much her breath was permanently saturated with the sweet minty flavor and her skin even had a very faint hint of peppermint to it along with her normal slight peachy smell from her body was natural body smell. Like all elves she had an intoxicatingly beautiful aroma to her, designed to lure people or prey in during their early evolutionary years back before the battle of nine armies.

 

I sighed as I nuzzled the underside of her chin, kissing an old scar and giving her a love bite on her jaw.

 

“Jakoby…” she giggle as I sucked and lapped at her jaw, an action that normally would have solicited needy moans and heavy panting but our sexual needs had been satisfied through  vigorous and almost aggressive amounts of love making.

 

“Technically we fucked.” She snickered as if reading my mind, which she probably was for all I knew.

 

I sighed and released her jaw, admiring the love bite I had left, but I frowned at the term fucked.

 

“Yeah but love making is much more tasteful and also much more accurate if you ask me. In my humble orcish opinion..” I started saying wrapping my arms around Tikkas body as she tucked me back into the safety of the recesses of her neck.

 

With my cheek pressed against her collar bone I know I couldn’t get physically closer but yet I wanted to be buried deeper in her, to have her wrapped around me like a warm and safe peachy peppermint scented blanket.

 

“We did make a lot of love didn't we?”

 

She chuckled the vibrations in her theist tickled my sensitive making them itch.

 

“We always do Ticks, and I can't imagine having it any other way than that. I don't want to mindlessly fuck...not again. I don't think I could do that again.” 

 

I sighed softly, my heart sinking as I thought back to the life I had before I had Tikka. My sex life was loveless and lonely, sure I the occasional companion but it wasn't anything beside fucking, just getting my dick wet. It wasn't anything like the beautiful love filled life I had now with Tikka.

 

“You won't ever have to do that again...you'll never be alone. I've if I'm gone I'll still be with you. You know thins Jakoby. You'll still be able to have me there and still able to feel me like I will always be able to have you!” 

 

She chirped, kissing my forehead and gently tracing the green skin blotches on my scalp as she talked.

 

I felt my heart skip a few beats as a I got hit with a wave of her emotions, a side effect of being with my soul mate.

 

I felt a pressure form in my chest as I took in the love and adoration that she felt for me as well as appreciation and longing.

My heart ached as I drank it all in, overwhelming myself with emotion.

 

I let out a ragged breath as I tried to calm myself down, her feelings overloading my already saturated senses.

 

“You're so much…” I whispered pulling away and looking her in the eyes, i wasn't surprised when I looked up to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She was also overwhelmed by the shared feeling between us, the sheer intensity of our feelings was past Euphoric. It was heartbreaking.

 

I wasn't ashamed of showing my emotions around her or anyone, another orc stereotype I destroyed. Life's too short to waste it on faking it or hiding it.

 

“I know I know…” she whispered as she brushed her lips against mine, her hair tickling my face and her hands intertwining with mine.

 

“I love you Tikka. I love you. I really fucking love you.” I whispered taking her into my arms and holding her close to my chest, my face buried into her hair, just drinking in as much of her as i could. 

 

“I love you too My beautiful Jakoby.” She whispered nuzzling my neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist and neck, wrapping herself around me, her arms sheltering me from anxiety, fear and the darkness of the world.

 

I chuckled and kissed the top of ehr head,

 

“I don’t understand why you call me beautiful...or even find me attractive to begin with.” 

 

Tikka pulled her head back and looked me in the eyes before kissing my chin, her soft lips pressing against my dented and destroyed skin.

 

“You are the most beautiful creature that any deity could have ever made. Inside and out, you are beautiful and incredibly handsome. You are selfless and brave, every day you out your life on the line for a world that once spit on you and considered you to be a blight in its existence...yet you refused to hold that against it, still you risked everything. ANd your species...is much more attractive than man or elf. THe beautiful patches of green mingling with white...It’s unique and your beautiful orange eyes...They glow like the righteous fire that burns with in.”

 

SHe whispered before firmly pressing her lips against mine, I groaned and choked back a sob as she fervently and soothed me.

 

“I don’t deserve you..” I gasped as we pulled away gasping, she scowled and wiped the tears from my eyes and gripped my face firmly between her hands.

 

“That’s not true! You do deserve and I don’t want anyone else...No one is amazing or kind or...meant for me as you Jakoby. I need you as you need me.” She scolded me and hushed me with gentle kisses and pushed my head down on to her breast, I sighed and nuzzled her breast, enjoying the closeness of the moment.

 

“I need you...always.” I whispered, laying my head on her heart, taking in every beat of her heart as if it was my own.

 

“And I will always need you.”

 

She said planting a kiss on top of my head before covering us with a blanket,

 

“Are you ready for sleep?” I said looking up at her,

 

“Seeing that you have to be to work in 8 hours...I think we should forego another round of lovemaking and sleep instead.”

 

I fake pouted before giving her another kiss and rearranged us into out regular sleep positions, ready to wake up to another day with the one woman who made life worthliving and made everything a bit more interesting. 

  
  



End file.
